Soft Lips
by NekoxUchiha
Summary: I got to get there in time! There is a fire! A FIRE IN MY DORMS! Wait... What? Hot police officers and kisses as bribe! WHAT IS THIS? SasuNaru. Yaoi. Oneshot


**A/N:** This is just a little idea, among my many others, that was begging to be written, so...taa daaah!

**Warning:** SasuNaru, yaoi(boyxboy). Don't like, don't read. I warned you.

Disclaimer: So. Any of you lovely people out there can buy the rights for Naruto...and give them to me? ;) No? Well, until I become rich, Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No no no no. This couldn't be happening! Damnit! Why now, huh? They never noticed me until now! Now when I have an actual emergency! This is UNLUCKY me, getting stopped by the police. Reason? Driving like a maniac. Reason? My dorm room might be on fire! I was away for the Easter Holidays, with my parents of course. Then, when we were having dinner tonight, my dad puts the T.V. on and the news are on. All I could see was: FIRE IN THE DORMS OF KONOHA UNIVERSITY! I promptly spit out my Coke, flung my coat on and dashed out of the house. Only now I realised I still have my slippers on...My orange, foxy slippers.

Driving like a madman with one hand, I texted my friend Kiba, who I knew was in the dorms, having stayed there for the holidays. I wanted to make sure he was fine, and to ask if the dorms on fire were ours. If they were...I would be dead. Everything was there. My memories, my books, my limited collections...my RAMEN! And let's not forget about my projects for my classes that I worked so much on(okay..that's a lie...but you get the idea..)! He didn't reply. I was getting even more anxious. And then, BECAUSE THERE IS SOMEONE UP THERE WHO HATES ME I see blue and red lights flashing behind. I curse, actually considering speeding up. But then...my mum would kill me if she had to bail me out of jail AND pay a huge fine. So I stopped, sighting and once again cursing, praying that he won't take my license. Summer was close, and I needed my car to get to all the parties, friends...you know!

He got out of his car and made his way towards me. He was quite tall..and dare I say, lanky. My staring was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw I had a message from Kiba. As soon as I finished reading the message, I slumped into my seat, nerves fading away. He said it wasn't our dorms, the fire was actually started on the other side of the campus, by a drunk student. As I put my phone back in my pocket, I turned around and jumped a little, startled by the face at my window. I didn't know if I should drool, or cower in fear. He was hot, that's for sure. Pale skin contrasted against his black ebony locks and dark, dark, deep black eyes... Damn. I'm staring aren't I? At the same time though, he seemed to be quite pissed, his pale pink lips turned down into a frown. I quickly got the window down.

x

Putting the siren on, I drove my police car out of the narrow road I was situated in and followed the speeding, silver Nissan 350Z. Sasuke's gut feeling told him the car matched the driver. He sighed, getting ready for a snobbish, stuck up prick. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he could see his older brother's sadistic smirk while he drawled: 'Why little brother. I believe you are describing yourself.' Sasuke shook his head...'Too much coffee damnit.'

He focused on the road, the speeding driver having noticed the police car and pulling over. The raven's broad shoulders slumped in some resemblance of disappointment. For some reason, he expected and craved a chase. Damn. Who said being a policeman is exciting? Not only did his job bore him to death, but he also had his 'dear' father as his boss, watching over every move he made. The litlest mistake, and his father would be down on him like a hawk.

Sasuke sighed, reminding himself why he chose to do this job...Wait, he didn't choose anything. It was his father who wanted him to follow into his footsteps, seeing as his brother decided to become a business tycoon. Sasuke wanted to be a psychologist, but no luck with his father.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he was right behind the silver car. Plucking the keys out, he walked out his car towards the driver's seat of the Nissan, while taking out a notepad and a pen out of his pocket. A blank mask on his face, he approached the window and looked in. Slumped in his seat was a young blonde guy, who's eyes were closed. Sasuke set a firm scowl on his face, expecting the idiot to be drunk. He knocked loudly on the window, making sure the possibly drunk guy heard him. Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde jump, startled. He looked so long at Sasuke that it edged towards a creepy stare. The raven however, was frozen in shock at the blue, clear eyes peering at him(clearly not drunk), the lights from his police car reflected in the forget-me-not blue orbs in a wondrous dance. As the driver rolled down the window, Sasuke snapped out of it, and narrowed his eyes at the sheepish looking guy.

"Ah, hello officer. How can I help you?" The blonde asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Sasuke pulled back a little, wondering if the guy had actually just asked that.

"Can I see your license?" The curt question came out of the raven's mouth.

"Umm, sure. Just a second."

As the blonde rummaged around his car for his papers, Sasuke took a better look at the guy, noticing the tan, soft looking skin, the three thin scars stretching across his cheeks and the sunshine coloured hair which resembled a rat's nest. Interestingly enough, he also spotted a rainbow badge on the orange jacket he was wearing. Sasuke smirked. Gay pride much?(1) Finally finding his license, the blonde handed it to Sasuke, a grin spreading on his cheeks, as if proud that he achieved the 'olympic' task of finding his papers. The raven just raised an eyebrow as he took the license. Looking inside it, he found out that he was 20 and that his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto...didn't that mean fishcake? Sasuke just shook his head, not wanting to get a headache. Looking down at...Naruto, he asked:

"Do you know the speed you were driving at?"

"Too high?" The idiot laughed nervously, his tan hand once again scratching at his nape.

"Hn. The limit is 50, you were going at 80. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your license. You will have it back after 90 days."

"Whaat? Wait officer, you can't do that!" The blonde pleaded, shock on his face. "I was in a hurry because the dorms of my..."

Sasuke blocked out the obnoxious rambling, instead deciding to admire the moving lips. They were full, pink and they looked so soft...so kissable. Reaching a decision, Sasuke smirked.

"But." Sasuke interrupted as he raised his voice. "I will let you go, if you give me something in return." He smirked, and Naruto was almost scared, seeing the glint in the officer's dark eyes. He looked down, and noticed that a name tag was stuck on his shirt, which read 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Raising his head up at the smirking bastard, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What? Do you want money? You do bribery?"

"Tch. No, nothing like that. Just a little...something." the smirk widened on Sasuke's pale face.

"A little...something? What exactly?" glared Naruto.

Sasuke braced his arms on the door of the car and leaned in Naruto's personal space, their faces inches apart. Naruto's breath hitched, too surprised to move away.

"A little...kiss." Sasuke whispered, his hot breath ghosting the shell of Naruto's ear. The blue eyes widened, a shiver running up his spine. What is this? Did he fall asleep in his car and drifted into dream land?

"Isn't this illegal or something? How do you know I'm gay?" Naruto blurted out questions, trying to recompose himself as Sasuke leaned back out of the car. The raven just smirked at the blonde's flushed cheeks. How...cute.

"I don't see you complaining, and the badge kinda gave you away, dobe."

"Bastard." Grumbled Naruto under his breath.

"So? What is it? A kiss or 90 days without a car?"

More grumbling, some huffing and a whispered:

"The goddamn kiss."

Sasuke allowed a small triumphant smile on his face, finding the blonde quite amusing and entertaining. Who knows? Maybe he could ask for more than a kiss?

As Naruto's blue eyes met Sasuke's coal black ones, the raven leaned down, put a finger under a tan chin and tipped it up. He leaned down in the car, pressing his pale lips against the plush, full ones underneath him. Slowly, he moved them over the blonde's, waiting for a response. After a few seconds, he got what he wanted, feeling Naruto's hands snaking up his arms. Feeling a little adventurous, Sasuke let his mouth open and took a swipe at the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto moaned a little, opening his mouth and granting the raven entrance. After a few more seconds of heated kissing and wondering tongues, they pulled apart, both flushed, Naruto letting small puffs of air through his kissed lips. Sasuke smirked, having decided that yes, those lips were as soft as they looked.

"That was more than a small kiss, bastard." Naruto grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Again, I don't see you complaining." Sasuke said, his voice lower than before.

"Tch. So my license is safe?"

"Sure." shrugged Sasuke, handing Naruto his license and papers.

"But, to make sure that I won't accidentally send a fine to your house, I recommend for you to take my number and for you to give me yours." continued Sasuke, trying to sound professional, but his smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his motives.

Naruto just gawked, but took his phone out nonetheless. After somewhat reluctantly sharing numbers with Sasuke, not wanting to seem too eager, the raven said.

"Well, you better get going, with the fire in your room or whatever."

"What? Weren't you listening earlier?I told you, my friend Kiba said-" Deciding he didn't want to hear any more about this Kiba guy, lest his jealous streak came out and scared the blonde, he quickly leaned down, pecked Naruto's lips and said:

"I will call you tonight." With that and a little wave, he walked towards his car, feeling like his day, and maybe his life, brightened a little.

Naruto, just sat dumbfounded in his car, wondering what the hell has just happened, a part of him happy he still had his license, a bigger part excited for the call he would hopefully receive tonight. In a trance, he turned his car on the road and drove on.

30 minutes later...

Looking up at his dorm rooms, Naruto cursed, wondering why the hell he was there when he could have been home with his parents by now, finishing his dinner. Thumping his head against the steering wheel, he grumbled:

"That bastard officer."

* * *

**A/N:** (1) For anyone who's wondering, rainbow is the symbol for gay pride.

Did you enjoy this? I sure had fun writing it. Review? Tell me if you liked it, what was good and how I can improve?


End file.
